mabinogifandomcom-20200223-history
Quests
There are many different quests that players can complete throughout the game. Different types of quests exist, some are party quests, others involve monster hunting, item collecting or other tasks, for instance, skill-based quests like cooking or tailoring. The most important part is to eat a hot dog, for you will get a new title called hot dog eater. Some quests are received by the player at specific points or after certain quests are completed, others are given by the NPC's, some can be purchased as quest scrolls and, finally, there are also exploration quests that the player can enroll in through the Quest Boards. Quest rewards may consist of experience points, Ability Points, gold, items or a combination of these rewards. Quests help the player to discover the game's regions and to find out about the many available NPC's, as they require travelling to different parts of the game world and talking to all the different non-player characters. Exploration quests typically involve finding certain hidden objects using a pair of L-shaped rods or by finding landmarks or animals and making a sketch of these. Different exploration quests are available according to the player's exploration level. Sometimes, when a player is using the L-rods, they may encounter chests with rewards (some of these chests are guarded by enemies which characters must defeat to open the chests). There is also a player rank for the completion of each quest, which can be viewed on the Exploration Chronicle panel. When a character completes exploration quests or simply come across these hidden landmarks, the character's exploration level will increase and as they level up the character will gain Ability Points and access to new exploration quests. Another type of special quests are part-time jobs, which are given by the NPC's. Part-time jobs (called Arbeits in all regions but North America) are only available at a specific time of the day for each NPC and have a time limit to be completed. The player must complete the requested tasks (i.e.: delivering an item to another NPC, crafting a certain number of items, collecting objects, doing farming chores, etc.) and report back to the NPC to choose their reward. If the player completes the task only partially, the reward will be smaller. Repeating these part-time jobs helps to raise the intimacy level between the player and the NPC (giving certain items to the NPC may also help). When a friendship has been established between them, certain merchant NPC's will reveal a secret store to the player with special items to purchase. Players can also vist certain NPCs to talk about skills. For example, if you talk to Waboka about skills he will make you eliminate 30 hobgoblins and award you with the charge skill. If you are a giant and you talk to Taunes about "Ancient Giants Power", and then talk to Krug with the same keyword, you will soon get a test. To complete this test, you will have to sketch bosses of Par Dungeon and Karu Dungeon. Then you will get another keyword, talk to Alexina with it and pick one quest. Finish it and then wait for something to happen. This has been re published from a previous source since the recent edit was irrelevent to the matter.